


读作仇人，写作爱人

by Error5789



Category: Marvel Avengers Academy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error5789/pseuds/Error5789
Summary: 巴基对娜塔莎有好感，史蒂夫与巴基不知道娜塔莎喜欢班纳，觉得托尼总凑到娜塔莎身边是因为他又犯花花公子的毛病。





	读作仇人，写作爱人

托尼实在太饿了，他上次吃东西是什么时候来着？都怪老贾，居然阻止哈皮送食物！想逼他给家里那糟老头子道歉？不可能！天才托尼·史塔克挣扎着走出实验室，步履蹒跚但目光坚定地望着不远处的自助食堂，突然，他停下脚步，万一遇上娜塔莎怎么办？托尼想，可是，他实在太饿了，注意力无法集中，想不出什么法子——罗迪参观国防部，布鲁斯又请了病假，小辣椒？她之前有多少次提醒他要吃饭来着？天才打了个冷颤，现在不能再拜托小辣椒送吃的，那会比面对娜塔莎更恐怖，也不能再犹豫了，托尼觉得自己快要因为低血糖而晕倒。

复仇者，一所不被民众所知晓的学院。“呃，所以你是如何知道的？”彼得·奎尔伸手挠了挠头，“还有，宣传册看起来这么高级，它的费用一定很高吧？”望着七年前在小巷子里捡到他的雇佣兵勇度·乌冬塔，奎尔后半句话，“你哪来的钱？”被脾气暴躁的雇佣兵直接一巴掌拍没了，“叫你去就去！别那么多废话！”

“听说最近又有个转校生。”克林特百无聊赖地戳着餐盘里的土豆泥，山姆翻了个白眼，“所以你是没听说索尔的弟弟离家出走的事了？”“什么？”克林特一扫刚才的颓废，转瞬就兴致勃勃起来，“什么时候发生的？”山姆露出果然不出我所料的表情，“午饭前，索尔过来找队长求助，我听到的。”你不要传出去，这句话山姆还没来得及脱口，就看到克林特兴奋地朝不远处喊到，“嘿！掌心炮！我有一个劲爆的消息！”

噢！上帝赞美厨子！托尼都等不及找个座位，直接在选餐区拿起一只汉堡就吃了起来。人间美味！瞧瞧这多汁的牛排！融化了的切达奶酪！酸甜爽口的腌黄瓜！还有海盐的味道！可是没等托尼咬到第二口，他就听到——“嘿！掌心炮！我有一个劲爆的消息！”该死的！为什么这个时间点克林特还在餐厅里？托尼淡定地望了望四周，转身微笑，“下午好呀，丘比特。”万幸娜塔莎不在这里。

克林特抬抬下巴，示意托尼坐到旁边。山姆见状，抬起手扶了扶额头，我为什么要多嘴呢？山姆·威尔逊悔恨啊！

“你也下午好呀，山姆。”托尼走过去，坐下，“你看起来脸色不太好？”托尼终于咬上了第二口汉堡，“没事。”山姆摇摇头，“估计是昨晚赶作业的后遗症吧。”克林特依然兴奋着凑过来，压低嗓子，“索尔的弟弟离家出走了。”托尼放下了汉堡，“什么？”他看到山姆一脸无奈，克林特则故作深沉地交待，“你可不要告诉别人。”“我恐怕你信赖了错的人，克林特。”不知何时，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫居然站在了托尼身后，[b]“安东尼，我以为你消失了。”上帝！[/b]托尼觉得自己差点噎着了，[b]“你好啊，美人，用餐了吗？今天的汉堡很美味。”[/b]托尼举起汉堡，强装镇定地邀请，[b]“不如我请你？”[/b]娜塔莎看了眼汉堡，嘴角轻轻翘起，[b]“好好享受这顿吧，谁知道你下顿饭在什么时候呢，安东尼？”[/b]说完，她就离开了。

“老兄，虽然我不知道你们在用意大利语聊什么，但你处境看起来不大妙。”山姆语气七分震惊三分同情，“没错，托尼，你看起来像被娜特威胁了？”而克林特已经震惊到忘记用自己给托尼起的诨号。

[b]我死定了。[/b]托尼想。

=========

布鲁斯是个腼腆的小伙子，托尼第一天上有机化学课的时候与他搭档做了实验，结果一堂课的时间，两人惺惺相惜，竟成为了知心密友，而这对他们两人而言又是一件不可思议的事情。当然，托尼是那种魅力肆无忌惮释放的家伙，与人结交似乎是件得心应手的事。但布鲁斯·班纳不是，他看起来就像是有社交恐惧症一样，却没想到能与托尼臭味相投，哦，不是，是与托尼气味相投——虽然他们气味相投的后果就是把实验室搞得乌烟瘴气，有一次差点引起爆炸，多次引起消防系统报警，但那友情就在一次次的烟熏火燎中变得牢不可破。

而托尼是谁啊？花花公子就是他的中间名，除开做实验与上课，与美人约会就是他的生活日常。可总不能他每次约会的时候都让自己这位好伙伴落单，多寂寞啊，于是托尼决定让布鲁斯也谈一场恋爱。  
“我没有社交恐惧，托尼。”布鲁斯第一百零六次纠正托尼，“我只是不善言辞，也不喜欢交际......”托尼竖起食指，暂停了布鲁斯的唠叨，“搏击课的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，有印象吗？”托尼边问边盯着布鲁斯，密切观察他的表情，“呃，我记得，A2班的？”布鲁斯面露忧疑，“很有能力，也很好看，但看起来就不好接近啊？”布鲁斯陷入了思索，托尼看着这表现，觉得大有可为，于是继续说道，“你上周不是请了病假吗？缺席了搏击课，结果娜塔莎向我询问你的健康状况，这多稀奇啊，我就调侃了一句，说她对你有意思，结果，”托尼特意停下，满意地看着布鲁斯一脸的惊讶，“结果，她大方地承认自己对你有意思啊！”虽然她在这句告白的后面还特意强调，让我不要告诉你，可恣意妄为惯了的托尼打定主意不理会这个警告，“你看，布鲁斯，你也是很有魅力的呀，快接受这个告白吧！”

===========

结果，托尼错了，布鲁斯非但没有接受这个告白，还退出了搏击课，每次大老远地见到娜塔莎就马上绕道走，长时间待在实验室里，完全杜绝任何能让自己碰到娜塔莎的机会。这样的结果不是托尼所预见的，可是，他却对此无能为力，他未能帮到朋友，反而令朋友陷入了更尴尬的境地，这让他自责，连美人都不能让他打起精神，也一并情绪低落地与布鲁斯待在实验室里。而这还没完，在一天深夜，托尼的社交软件上收到一条陌生的信息，是用意大利语写的：[b]你这个不守信用的小瘪三！为什么要告诉班纳？我的警告你有放在心上吗？不！要！告！诉！他！如果我想告白，是不需要你代劳的。[/b]

我死定了，托尼想，罗曼诺夫最擅长的课程是——暗杀。

 

TBC

这章节中的所有[b]粗体字[/b]都是意大利语。


End file.
